MLP: The Coming Storm
by Brohoof 97
Summary: Lightning Rod, the son of a facist business man, escapes with knowledge of a revolution in the making. With the help of friends old and new, will they be able to stop this monumental conflict? Or will Equestria be dragged into an unforgiving war? Only time will tell... Collaboration between Thunder01, LucasTusanami, R3DRebellion, and RendedHeart. T Rated


**Thunder: Welcome to the first in the MLP: Downward Spiral Series. This is a redone version, but not really as we only got about four chapters in before we decided it was inadequate. We hope you enjoy and we'll try to consistently get chapters out, but school will slow it down.**

**Lucas: I'm glad to help with the story, Thunder is telling me what to write. Help me!**

**Thunder: Oh god... I'll kill you Lucas!**

**Rend: Anyways, every chapter will be a song title, the band (or artist) of the song will be next to the chapter title in parenthesis, just FYI. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Story is written as a collaboration between the three of us. (Thunder01, LucasTusanami, and RendedHeart)**

**We don't own anything, all rights to Lauren Faust, her crew, and Hasbro.**

* * *

"Ugh... I wish I could remember a damn thing..." a pony whispered to himself in much pain.

From afar, it looked like an ordinary town. Houses filling the town; the smell of pies, cakes, and other delicious treats rose into the air as if to say, 'taste me.' But all Ponies know that you simply can't just taste something without consuming it all. The town had bridges over the small river that passed by the town, as mountains dwelled over the valley from the background. And this town was just as famous as the largest town, Canterlot.

The town was simply called Ponyville. Ponyville wasn't famous just for some of the members of its community, or of its unusual events that have been caused by weather, natural disaster, or even just the citizens have just fought. But in the end, everything would go back to normal as the community would help each other get back on their hooves.

For Ponyville, today seemed like, what it ever does, normal. The sun was out, birds were chirping, everything seemed almost perfect. Almost. But as the citizens know, nothing stays the same, and they knew something was happening. It didn't take long before somepony noticed that, just over the next hill there was the shadow of a figure coming.

That was average, not everypony lived in town, some on Sweet Apple Acres, others near or in the Everfree Forest, so it wasn't unusual some not to really take much time into looking who was coming. Plus ponies come from all around Equestria to commute through to other towns, while others were merchants trying to sell their goods. They turned and went on with their usual day, and not even second guessing the figure. However, what ponies did notice was how ragged and worn the newcomer looked like.

His saddle bag was old and worn, with patches and a few stains all around. It was not in the best condition, but was durable enough to sustain. The stallion though, was not visible beyond the darkened cloak he wore. He walked down the small hill into the outskirts of town, looking back to make sure their were no followers. In a slow, almost deathly manner, he walked towards the Everfree Forest. He looked down towards his left hoof, the dark memories recurring about his almost fatal injury.

"_At least," _He thought to himself,_ "I got away alive, right?"_

He wandered closer to the forest, and looked around again, then entered the dark forest. He looked up into to the orange glow of a sunset. After traveling inward sometime now, the sun was practically gone and was slowly being replaced by the moon. He wandered in deeper into the woods more, for every step he took the more, the more he staggered about, fresh blood still leaving a trail.

Eventually, the stallion collapsed, a lack of blood and weakness because of it caused him to crash to the ground. A shadow crept towards him as his mind slowly drifted off into a dark abyss...

* * *

**MLP: The Coming Storm**

**Chapter 1: Memory Lane (Forest Rain "Cover")**

* * *

"_Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."_

_~William Goldman_

* * *

"Where the buck am I?"

It was dark, pitch black to be exact. Doors on either side of himself. The stallion, having no idea what these were here for, opened up the closest one. A silver lined, bronze door. Inside was memories a far and a new. It helped him remember...

* * *

"Nurse Redheart, you're needed in surgery. Nurse Redheart, you're needed in surgery," an overhead voice said over an intercom.

Consciousness rushed back to the stallion; his senses coming back to him. His eyes slowly opened, fluttering as blurs were fading into reality. He sat up as much as he could until a sharp pain was felt in his back. He looked around, his vision much clearer now. A closed door was on the other side of the room, a white curtain rung on a large pole surrounded his bed. It slowly opened revealing a brown stallion with an hourglass for a cutie mark.

"Are you awake?" The doctor asked.

"What the...? How did I even get here and how long have I been here?" The stallion asked. His mind still acting like a clean slate, confused about the lack of memory.

"You've been here for four days. A pony named Fluttershy found you in the Everfree forest and reported the situation to us. She told us that you were at her house and was giving basic medical attention until we got there. She did a very decent job if you ask me. When we got to you, you had a broken fibula, a couple of broken ribs, some torn muscle, and a near hemorrhage of your brain. We gathered the stuff you had on you and placed it over there. However, we don't have any records on you. What's your full name, mister?" The doctor asked, as he grabbed a pencil from his clipboard.

"It's umm... It's umm...," The stallion reaching in the depths of his mind, figured it out. "Lightning Rod Gustavo the IV..." he nervously said as he painfully twisted his torso to face the doctor.

The doctor immediately stopped and looked up. "You're saying that you're part of the Gustavo family, one of the richest in Equestria?"

"Ehehe... yeah, that's me... Because of that, you'll probably want an explanation of why I'm out here..." Light pondered for a second, how would he be able to explain this if he couldn't remember the reason. Well, it was too late now as he had already opened the door. Without waiting for a response from the doctor, he continued, "... I'm out here... on a business mission from my father... to see where expansion is... uhh... possible..."

_"What a terrible lie...,"_ he thought for a moment before the Doctor asked,

"Do you remember what attacked you?"

"Nope... can't say I remember..." Light painfully said. A lie that would come back to eventually haunt. However, the doctor bought it. He asked a few more questions before allowing Light to rest.

* * *

"Of course, it's this shit again...!"

Back to land of eternal darkness and well... doors... A silver door at the end of this hallway was jittering about and was gleaming with bright light. Attracting the attention of Light, he trotted down the hallway passing many doors with some labeled, Military and Music. As he opened the door, recent memories started flowing back like a waterfall, fast and furious... and not in a good way as they came back with a vengeance.

_Four Days Ago, Manehatten Press Company_

_ "Finally! My plan is complete!" exclaimed a voice. _

_The figure looked a lot like Light, but was older and more of a mustard color. His name was Static Thunder Gustavo, one of the richest ponies in Manehatten, let alone Equestria and also the abusive father of Light. He was talking to a pure white pegasus who had a green forage cap on his head, Private Bright Visor Warren. "Pvt. Warren, I need you to go to the Manehatten Business Meeting tonight. Bribe the royals to help us with the cause and bring the ones who willingly volunteer to me personally. Understood? …Who's there!?"_

A rush suddenly hit him, he started to shrivel up as he braced for what was to come next..

_ "It's you! You worthless scum, stop! Don't let him escape!" _

_ He saw himself, quickly grabbing what he needed including a new weapon that as a militia member, he just obtained, a Thompson M1A1 submachine gun. He remembered for the first time why he brought it with him, would he need it to take on his father's goons or to defend himself against something like a Manticore. Maybe, he would even need it to defend Equestria, just maybe..._

Everything started slowly fading to black again. And in a flash, the thoughts and memories were dashed...

* * *

"Ah...!" Looking around, Light realized he was still in the hospital and breathed a sigh of relief. He really thought it was happening all over again and again.

Rolling out of bed to get a feel for his legs, he was startled by the doctor somewhat, "Mr. Gustavo..."

Regaining his composure swiftly, he interrupted the doctor, "Please, just call me Light."

"All right, Light, you are allowed to leave as soon as we get this paperwork filled out." replied the doctor.

"Understood and oh... Could I please get my bag back?" asked Light.

The doctor quickly responded, "Of course," before rushing out to get it.

And with that, he trotted out to the lobby to fill out the release forms and to see if he could get any information on the town he was in.

* * *

"Dammit! You guys still couldn't catch him!" In a near pitch black room, sat Static in pure rage. He'd tried sending his forces to find him in which they couldn't. It was infuriating as he couldn't let the plans escape and be ruined by his 'bastard' son. "You buckers let him get away again. Find his applebucking plot or I'll kill everyone one of you where you stand!" Quickly, the group of ponies trotted out, trembling in fear, some even tripping over each other.

Static Thunder kept glaring at the door until he saw the last of them leave. Spinning his chair towards the window, a sudden thought occurred to him. A smile creeping on his face as he knew just who could help. Taking out a piece of paper and a new ink filled pen, he began...

_Dear Ms. F. S. Rossi,_

_ I have a task that even you wouldn't want to pass on. That despicable traitor Light, has been able to escape. I want you to find him and capture him dead or alive as he is knowledgeable about the revolution. He cannot warn anybody plus this will let you even the score with him. Also, I will commission you as a Colonel. Your command is the 2nd Manehatten Freedom Brigade, pick your subordinates and we'll see who's fit and who isn't._

_Sincerely, _

_S. T. Gustavo, Jr., General_

Smiling at his handiwork, Static called for his messenger, a falcon, to deliver the aforementioned message to Falling Skies, a pegasus who bullied Light into submission many a times and wanted to get revenge for...

* * *

After a few minutes of signing the release forms, and asking around; Light decided to make his way to the one place where he would be able to find something useful about the town... well, he hoped it would be the case, the public library. However, it took him a couple of ponies directions to even make it there as he was completely and utterly lost. When he arrived, even Light wouldn't have been able to predict what was to occur...

"I really do think it's him!" argued a blue pegasus.

"Are you sure, according to my calculations..." replied a purple unicorn.

"Calculations!? You've gotta be kidding me Twilight! I'm almost certain it's him, I could recognize him from a mile away!" he swiftly interjected. A knock was heard at the door. Spike, a green and purple dragon and assistant to the purple unicorn, went and opened the door.

"Twilight, I've got it!" yelled Spike. He pulled open the door and stopped. He recognized this one for sure, but it had been many years ago since he had seen him.

"Spike? What's taking so long, let the pony in!" Twilight replied to the eerie silence.

Spike quickly turned about to explain to Twilight, "It's... it's... it's... Lightning Rod!" Twilight's eye's widened to almost saucers as she couldn't believe it. Even the blue pegasi was stunned from the entrance of his long lost friend. However, Spike led him in, clear as day, it was Lightning Rod.

"It's been too long, Twilight, Coal Fire," he slowly said. Both immediately got up to hug the friend they thought they lost so many years ago.

"Spike, we need some space, leave please..." Twilight told the purple dragon. Given no option, Spike huffed, followed her orders and was gone in a flash. As soon as he left, Twilight's built up anger spewed out.

"What the buck! Four years... It's been four applebucking years!" Twilight pretty much yelled, she was infuriated with Light and was going to give him a piece of her mind. "We were all damn sure you were dead as you just up and left, not telling any of us at all!

"Well, I was the only one who had hope for you and when I heard from Fluttershy that she saved a brown unicorn with a mustard mane, I knew it had to be you." answered Coal.

Coal Fire, his closest friend, had stood by him no matter how bad it got, no matter how bad the situation was, or even the consequences that could ensue. Coal was a blue pegasus, a little small for his age, yet was always the one who stood up against those who were doing wrong. Of course, sometimes he got himself injured or nearly killed because of it, though...

"Of course, Coal, of course... Well anyways... how have you two been?" Carefully wording the question as to not drive Twilight any further off the edge than she already was.

"It's been great, " Twilight sarcastically answered.

"Good, " replied Coal. Giving a glance at the fuming unicorn, he continued, "Not sure about you though." Light had blood splotches all over his body. The bandages as red as an apple. His mane was disheveled and he had many bruises stretching from his back to his chest. "Because you look like shit..."

"Yeah, I know, I get it," replied Light. The pain still running through his body, just not as prominently as before. "One question though, when did you get here Coal? I thought you were living in Hoofington?"

"Well, I was, but I decided that a change of scenery was necessary and now I'm here," was the quick explanation. Light wanted to get a more detailed answer. However, he knew that since he was going to be here for a while... (he hoped), that he could just ask him about it later.

Spike, who was listening in on the whole ordeal anyways, walked in on the growing tension. "Twilight, we should probably tell Princess Celestia about his arrival."

Nodding, the anger still quite prominent, she swiftly replied, "Of course, of course. Be right back." It left the two childhood friends alone while they caught up on all that had happened since he had disappeared.

However, Coal asked the inevitable question. "So, why are you here in Ponyville...?"

* * *

"Hmm... what has Twilight sent me this time?" pondered the white alicorn, co-ruler of Equestria, the sun god, Princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Lightning Rod, the son of businessman Static Thunder, has appeared in Ponyville in bad shape. Fluttershy saved his life a couple of days ago as he was losing much blood. We don't know why he is here and what he wants. Whenever you get a chance, please get down here and "interrogate" my friend as something seemed to happen, I just don't know what..._

_ Your faithful student,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_

"Interesting... Shining Armor!" A white stallion with a dark/light blue mane and traditional Canterlot guard garb, marched in.

"Yes your highness..."

"I need you to gather the 1st Squad of Bravo Company and report to me as soon as that is done. We're heading to Ponyville."

"Ponyville, Twilly..." Pausing a little, Shining Armor then continued, "Understood Princess."

As soon as he was gone, Celestia immediately got to work on something she hadn't been doing before. Laying down all the tax reports and promotion recommendations, she floated up a document she had just found while searching for anything that could help her get a little background on Light,

_Private First Class Gustavo IV, Lightning Rod,_

_Age: 24, DOB: 2337, March 22nd_

_Call Sign: Pyramid B-54_

_22nd (Tarapin) Manehatten Volunteer Brigade,_

_ Company B, 4th Squad, Under Staff Sergeant Thomas, Charcoal Flame_

_ Last Updated: 2361, April 5th_

_ Promoted to Private First Class on 2360, November 22nd. Is in line for promotion to Corporal based on conduct and a recommendation from Sergeant Thomas. Date of promotion set for 2361, April 15th. Is the son of businessman, Gustavo, Jr., Static Thunder and Dotson-Gustavo, Flame Veil (Deceased as of 2337, March 22nd). Cousin, Gustavo, Blue Mountain is 2nd Lieutenant and 5th in command structure of the same unit, 22nd M.V.B._

_ Private Gustavo is to be stripped of all ranks and medals as he is dishonorably discharged based on his father's input and his AWOL status. He is now to be considered a traitor, of which a #15000 bounty is placed on his head. Medal(s) and Rank(s) stripped are as followed: Good Service Conduct Medal, Overseas Service Duty Medal, Manehatten Guard Medal, Private E-1, Private E-2, Private First Class, and the "promotion" rank of Corporal is to be voided as of 2361, April 5th._

_ CO: Col. Williams, Turbulent Wind_

_ XO: CW2 Townson, Star Light_

_ SL: Sgt. Thomas, Charcoal Flame_

_ Witness: Gustavo, Jr., Static Thunder_

* * *

"Oh boy, what does the old geyser want this time?" a light blue pegasus with a white mane asked herself as she saw Static's pet falcon, Blitz. The falcon swiftly dropped the letter into the pegasus' hoofs as it flew off into the brand new sunset of orange and yellow.

Opening the letter, she began to read as her mouth started curving into a smile. Falling Skies was her name and she was very pleased to hear what she was need for.

"Revenge and Colonel... huh... Interesting..." she said to herself out loud. Thinking for a moment, she quickly grabbed her saddlebag and flew off into the sunset after the falcon as she was going to use that as her guide to get to the designated place of meeting, grinning the whole way.

"_Boy,_" she thought, "_this is going to be... great._"

* * *

**FYI: # = Bit Sign (Currency)**

* * *

**To Be Continued In, Ch. 2: Paper Sky**


End file.
